Nkrs200
nkrs200 is a highly respected and a well-known TTS Video Maker. His current channel goal is to follow what his viewers would like him to do while balancing his own channel's control over the viewers. He currently has four video series: Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Microsoft Sam reads Funny and Stupid Street Signs, Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins, and Microsoft Sam Shorts. But, this was never what it was like for nkrs200. Let us step back in time and see what motivated him to begin his TTS Videos. The Early Beginning of nkrs200 (April 2010 to May 2010) In 2010, nkrs200 posted his first two videos: Barking Bird and Sunshine the Cockatiel Sings the Adams Family. It was not an instant success, but it made him known out on the YouTube community. He did not, however, gain a single subscriber from those two videos. "Unfortunately, some things were better to be left in the past," is what nkrs200 thought back then during this time. Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Protagonists Category:American Category:Michigander Category:Site administration Category:Admin Category:Male Humans The Dark Ages (May 2010 to July 2011) With less views, nkrs200 resorted to inactivity on YouTube. No channel-based activity was recorded from that time on his YouTube Channel. It seems as if he had iust vanished. One person posted a comment on Barking Bird, which nkrs200 responded to, but no feedback was given since then. It would have to be a miracle to post a video on YouTube during this era. There could have been the possibility of a gameplay or two during this era, but nkrs200 decided against this due to lack of interest in recording videos at the time. Project: Codenamed: Return the Call (August 1, 2011 to October 12, 2011) In 2011, nkrs200 made secret plans to make new videos. Filed under a project Codenamed Return the Call, he has returned making videos secretly and showing them to his friends. After countless videos, nkrs200's friends wanted to know if he would be posting the videos to YouTube. He said yes, and that was the end of the Return the Call Project. The Rebirth (October 12, 2011 to September 15, 2012) nkrs200 posted his third video on October 12, 2011. It was his response to the YouTube community saying that he still is here. He is currently working on many series including a never before seen series called Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins, which premiered on October of 2012 as a celebration of one year of TTS Video Making. Nkrs200 has also managed to make several collaboration videos with Plescia Comedy 93. The Revamping (September 15, 2012 to November 25, 2012) On September 15, 2012, nkrs200 decided to make a new intro. He thought about making something unique. Fortunately, he managed to make something completely original. He managed to create an intro that so unique in such a way that the viewers loved it. It was also around this time, that nkrs200 met AT88TV, a Scottish creator of TTS Videos. The two of them hit it off from the start and are now close allies, the two regularly assisting each other in their hours of need. It was also around this time that nkrs200 met the other main players of the TTSC, (Pieboy6000, Thunderbirds101, EASlol, etc) In early October of 2012, nkrs200 posted Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Series Premiere, and it was an instant success. Thanks to this success, the series has encountered many improvements and it is expected to grow over time. The Time Of Problems (November 25, 2012) On November 25, 2012, a troll (which is Usuckbro200) has requested an error to nkrs200. IMG_0775.PNG|Screenshot of nkrs200's iPod on the Mobile Version of his Error Request Form (Powered by Google Drive)|linktext=This is evidence article number 1. IMG_0777.PNG|This is a screenshot of the email nkrs200 recieved when he found out about this. nkrs200 quickly notified AT88TV and Plescia Comedy 93 via email. nkrs200 also sent evidence that this was happening. nkrs200 panicked and sent an email. AT88TV was the first to know about this incident. Since that day, that troll has not bothered nkrs200 ever again. The Great Expansion Era (November 26, 2012 to February 20, 2013) To this very day, nkrs200 still remains well known as a TTS Video maker. However, there are several new videos coming out soon, one of them being Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation (not to be confused with one of nkrs200's earlier productions). nkrs200 is also planning on expanding the Funny News Bulletins Series to allow collaborations, but he is not yet sure about doing this as of right now. However, starting in January 2013, nkrs200 will be start work on Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation, a movie he will be working on with others. A Grand Milestone (February 20, 2013 to March 31, 2013) As of February 20, 2013, nkrs200 has reached 500 Subscribers. Coincidentally, nkrs200 posted his 7th episode of Microsoft Sam reads Funny and Stupid Street signs on the same exact day, but it was two minutes before he reached 500 Subscribers. nkrs200 continues to make improvements to his videos. The New Approach (April 1, 2013 to June 25, 2013) As of April 2013, nkrs200 celebrated his 3 years of video making with a brand new intro that actually makes nkrs200 shed a tear of joy whenever he saw this new intro (on right). As of April 14, 2013, nkrs200 managed to create a character of himself for his video series. Achieving Far and Beyond (June 25, 2013 to October 1, 2013) On June 25, 2013, nkrs200 has smashed through 1,000 subscribers, marking a new era in video making. However, shortly after the release of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 6 Episode 7, nkrs200 faced a dillema, and this dillema contains four words: TOO. MANY. ERROR. REQUESTS! However, on July 7, 2013, nkrs200 hatched a brilliant plan to fix the problem once and for all: He will let his viewers decide on who will have the errors in the next FWE Episode and who will not. Once the plan was unveiled to the public, the viewers loved it. In fact, due to an increase in popularity, the errors that don't make it into a future FWE Episode get subjected to voting for the next episode. The Era of Rejuvenation (October 2, 2013 to January 20, 2014) Starting October 2, 2013, nkrs200 has planned out his entire 7th and 8th Season of Funny Windows Errors. They are not suppose to premiere until late 2014, according to nkrs200 himself. The goal for these two seasons is to include more content where it is possible. On January 20, 2014, at 2:20pm, with a little help from AT88TV, nkrs200 became the fifth admin of the TTS Wiki. The Glory Days (January 20, 2014 to Present Day) Currently, nkrs200 is maintaining this wiki to ensure that it is safe and reliably accurate. On January 31, nkrs200 will be releasing Season 6 Episode 9 of his Funny Windows Errors series, which is also being collaborated with AT88TV. He is also finalizing the movie that he and a few others are working on called Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation, which is said to be released on May 31, 2014 at midnight Eastern Time. On February 5, 2014 at 1 PM Eastern Standard Time, nkrs200 hit the 2,000 Subscriber mark. On February 7, 2014, nkrs200 posted his 2,000 Subscriber Special which also featured his intro for April of 2014 as well as one of his prior intros from the past. The Future nkrs200 has many plans for his videos in the near future. He plans on expanding his series of Microsoft Sam Shorts, but none are yet in the making. Further time is needed to plan for these shorts. nkrs200 also is considering making two more movies to form a trilogy with the currently existing Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation Project that is being developed. Latest Successful Videos Thumbnail3.jpg Thumbnail2.jpg Thumbnail.jpg #Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation Trailers #Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 5 Episode 9 #Microsoft Sam Short: Taco Night #Microsoft Sam Short: Tech Support #Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 6 Episode 9 Most Watched on nkrs200 #Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 5 Episode 4 # Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 5 Episode 8 # Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 5 Episode 5 Trivia * Was born in New York in September of 1995. * Moved to Michigan in January of 2006. * I started making my very first TTS video when I was 14. *I started to use PowerPoint 2010 because a different video editor would not work. *I work at a fast pace trying to make the videos posted on time. *During the summer, deadlines for next episodes are closer. In the winter, not so much. *He is currently in college, majoring in Computer Programming. Famous Quotes by nkrs200 *''"Anything is possible when you put some time and mind power into your work."'' - nkrs200 telling one of his school friends about why he makes videos *''"Simple. Easy. Efficient. Innovative."'' - nkrs200 telling a viewer via YouTube message about why nkrs200 created his error request forms *''"The fact that the viewers are able to vote on the error requests for my series is astonishing. If only I had done something like this when I first made the error request forms." ''- nkrs200 telling one of his best friends who lives near his home. *''"The two things that I can do best is provide my viewers their content, and to make them both happy and laughing in the end."'' *"There are many things that you can do in life. Any single one of them can bring you to untold fame and popularity. All you need to do is believe that anything is possible in any type of situation that you are in." People who have Collaborated with nkrs200 See also: Category:People who have collaborated with nkrs200 Programs Used to Make the Videos *Google Drive Forms *Windows Movie Maker 2.6 *Windows Live Movie Maker *PowerPoint 2010 *Corel Videostudio X5 Pro *iPod (3rd Generation) *iPod (4th Generation) *Android Tablet *iPhone (4th generation without Siri Support) *Windows 7 Professional Edition (with Windows XP Mode) *Audacity (for audio tweaking, such as chipmunks voices or reversed reading of errors) *Microsoft Expression Screen Encoder 4 SP2 Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Protagonists Category:American Category:Michigander Category:Site administration Category:Admin Category:Male Humans